Angelic Loneliness
by Yuzuki Yukari - Sama
Summary: o3o yooi hajimemashita!


Llegamos al hotel,y como siempre la desgracia cae sobre toco  
dormir con chicos, y las chicas todas quedaron juntas...ah aun no me  
dijeron con quien me tocara...al menos son solo tres ya que hay lliteras..Llevo unas largas  
botas negras un vestido con mangas largas hasta las rodillas abierto un  
poco en el cuello,unos pendientes de rilakkuma que me regalo Miyuki,  
mi maquillaje no es tan exagerado solo llevo brillo labial con un poco de  
pintura,nada voy por el pasillo con mi maleta y escucho un  
alboroto provenir de mi Habitacion,no me imagino que clase de locos  
me tocaron como compañeros de cuarto...-Konbanwa~...-casi ni se  
escucho con el alboroto que tenian,los veo son Kazuki,Byou y  
quedan de piedra,vieron un fantasma o que? tan mal no estoy,mas  
bien,me veo como un angel *w*,que exagerada soy.-Ah konbanwa...  
una vez mas...-  
-Hum...-todos voltean a verme de una sola vez  
-Ehh no dijeron que el "compañero" era una chica ¿o si?-hush que pesado  
es ese byou  
-Je no lo recuerdo realmente...-Kazuki me ve de arriba a abajo como si  
fuera una estatua...  
-Maaa maa es muy kawaii-bueno Jin me quita los animos pesados que  
con lo que hablaban antes,coloco mi maleta al lado de  
las suyas y me recuesto de la pared,me siento excluida,bueno no es  
para tanto apenas y deben conocerme,Derrepente escucho un gemido  
-Wohooo por fin!-Que mierda estan viendo...ahh ya se imaginaran...  
se quedan callados viendo la television y siguen los  
debo romper el hielo...  
-Anoo...-  
-Que pasa-respondio frio y cortante Byou  
-Etto donde voy a dormir...-  
-en la otra litera-señala la litera izquierda dende estaba sentado Kazuki  
-Bien...-No tenia ganas ni de comer...fui y busque mi sabana que traje  
de mi casa,no era por nada pero hacia un frio que queria  
molestarlos mienstras veian su "espectaculo" asi que solo me quite las  
botas y me recoste al lado de Kazuki,me acoste y me enrolle en las sabanas  
tanbien use la del hotel se me quedo viendo a los ojos,estaba  
serio...-Hoy...voy a dormir contigo...-se le escapa una sonrisa  
-Ngie! O/O,no no no /-  
-Porqueee...-me sacude el hombro  
-No!-que insistente es este chico realmente es molesto...  
-Ash no importa-Levanto la sabana y se cubre conmigo y ma abraza,anda  
que esta calentito w.  
-Vez que no es tan malo...ademas estas muy caliente,en la cama de arriba  
hace frio...en cambio aqui contigo asi bien calentita se siente  
bien...-me abrazaba mas fuerte  
-Maa apenas y te conozco y te me tiras encima...eres raro-  
-Ah... Soy kazuki un placer conocerte!-  
-Kazuki! ya callate voy a dormir-byou lo dijo mienstras apagaba el tv  
-see see...-  
-Miku..-le sonrio levemente  
-kora tengo sueño...voy a dormir,que luego Byou nos echa la bronca...  
Yaawn~-bostezaba y se acurrucaba en mi cuello  
-o-oii te dormiste...-Se ve muy mono asi durmiendo...Acaricio su mejilla,  
recuerdo que cuando era mas joven deseaba esto...estar asi con el,me  
da de todo.

-Que hora es ahh...-miro el reloj son las tres de la mañana ,anda en que  
momento se movio este chico ahora estaba yo en su pecho,huele bien.  
AGH! que me pasa yo no soy asi!.me separo un poco de el y me levanto.  
Aun no me he cambiado llevo la misma voy a la maleta y saco  
una camiseta muy voy al baño y me salir ahi esta  
Kazuki muy serio.  
-Ara! no estabas dormi-no pude continuar con mi frase este me empujo  
hacia el baño y cerro la puerta con seguro...  
-Oii! que te pasa!-me empotra contra la pared,esta muy cerca de mi.  
pone sus manos en mis mejijas  
-Ka-kazuki?...-me estremezco cada vez que se besa moviendo sus  
labios de manera parecer un tomate...me suelta e intento calmar  
mi respiracion,pero este saca su lengua,lame mi labio inferior e introduce su lengua  
salvajemente y juega con la mia...dios que acabe  
pronto.-Ahh...-ya saco su lengua,mi respiracion se dispara a cada momento  
esta empezando a subirme la camiseta.  
-N-No! Para!-la sube de golpe dejando al descubierto mis pechos  
-Son grandes eh...-Cuando ya va a agarrar uno,alguien toca la puerta...es jin.  
-Kazuki eres tu?date prisa!-Me baja la camiseta y abre la puerta...Jin entra  
rapido tal vez pensaria que estaba solo...  
-Ahh miku san kazuki...ah yo no-yo no que-fue interrumpido por kazuki por un  
beso...QUEEE! SE ESTAN BESANDO!...Jin le corresponde el beso...  
-Ahh...kazu sabes bien...-este le sige besando...huyy debo tener la cara  
del grito...  
-A-a yo me voy-me dirijo a la puerta y Jin me agarra de mi camisa,se suelta  
un poco de Kazuki jadeando  
-Ibas a-a chocar con Byo...-Miro la puerta y ahi esta Byo,parece molesto...  
-Que os habia dicho no pueden quedarse en silencio!-Haa lo que me faltaba  
se levanto de mal humor  
-Maa maa Byo deja ese mal humor-Jin trataba de convencerlo  
-Tu...Por que no estas dormida eh?-Pero que se cree este que me va a mandar  
asi como asi!  
-Por que preguntas eso?...NO ESTOY AQUI POR QUE QUIERO!-  
-no grites que histerica eres-Me abraza por mi cintura y mi corazon comienza  
a latir...Quien no estar con los tres chicos que supestamente te gustan...me  
suelta y pone sus manos en mis mejillas y se acerca a mi oido y comienza  
a lamerlo...  
-ya...para...Byou no...-En un momento Kazuki me abraza por detras en la  
cintura y comienza a besar mi a subir sus manos y a  
apretar mis pechos  
-Ahh no! Ah!-En eso Byou me carga y me lleva en brazos hasta su cama.  
-Miku chan te voy a comer...-doy un salto al escuchar eso debo salir de aqui  
me escabullo abro la puerta de la Habitacion y salgo,suerte que llevo aun la  
camisa cuando voy corriendo veo una puerta dice the GazettE... realmente no me importa quien  
este y como me la puerta y me apoyo en ella cayendo  
al suelo...aj cierro la puerta con vaya ser que entren...apoyo la  
cabeza en el suelo y me quedo ahi dormida...

-mnhh...-Donde estoy...ah es suavecito unyun estoy en una cama maa todo  
fue un sueño abro los ojos poco a poco,y veo a Kai con una sonrisa kawaii  
en su parecer borracha seguro piensa eso...  
-Maa ya desperto Ruukii~-  
-mnhh eh?...donde?...-  
-Estas en la habitacioon de thee Ga-Ze-Teee-Me decia Ruki lentamente  
-QUE?! No bromes es un sueño pronto despertare y estare durmiendo al  
lado de Aya...no...es asi?-  
-no lo creo...te encontramos en el suelo de la entrada-decia Kai mienstras se  
quitaba y se sentaba en la esquina de la cama.  
-Por cierto,que haces aqui...eres una chica de otro grupo...si te ven  
aqui habra problemas...-Ruki tiene razon no deberia estar aqui  
-Gomen es que ayer en-  
-Nee nee ruki adivina de que me entere!-  
-que pasa Aoi ¬¬-  
-Bueeno me entere de que ScReW-Abri los ojos como platos,suerte que estoy  
de espalda-le toco dormir con una chica...quien seria...todos me miran.  
-No me pregunten ya lo saben...-  
-De seguro querian violarla a la pobre...todos son unos pervertidos-Ruki parece  
molesto  
-No deberian poner a chicas con chicos cierto?-Kai...  
-Um...-le respondo de repente una lagrima sale de mi ojo,bajo la  
que me abrazan  
-Valee no llores me pones triste nee!-Kai es muy amable  
-mnhhh...no me deja respirar Ka-i sa-n-Me suelta  
-Ma gomen ^^"-  
-Oye no la abrazes nee-Ruki esta celoso,omoo que kawaii  
-Por que no eh!?-No le responde,solo se voltea y se va  
-Estas celosoooooo ruki!-le grita y solo recibe un "Urusee!" como respuesta  
a lo como se devuelve con Reita y con Aoi tomados de manos.  
-Reii~ kai me dice que estoy celoosoo~-hace pucheritos,se ve muy mono  
-jajaja es verdad-le responde Aoi por otro lado  
-Es cierto ruu~-le jalaba una mejilla fuertemente...  
-Ahhiii itai itai itai Reita no Baka!-  
-Por cierto dejaste tu maleta en esa habitacion?-  
-...-Se me olvido la maleta! y deje el candado en el suelo cuando Kazuki me  
beso  
-No me imagino a Byo con uno de tus enormes sujetadores en la cabeza...  
jajajaja-Ese Aoi  
-Te acompañamos a buscarla nee?-Me pregunto Reita  
-Honto? arigatoou *O*-Me levante aun con la camisa. me estire y me dispuse  
a salir,en ese momento Reita y Ruki se me pusieron atras y me acompañaron.  
estamos en frente de la puerta la cual estaba ayer en la noche,no me atrevo  
a tocar,en eso Ruki se me adelanta y la puerta...es  
Jin.  
-Ah Miku san-baja la cara  
-A un lado,no me dejas pasar-ruki...me muevo un poco para entrar y Reita me  
toma del brazo y niega...le miro y bajo la de un instante viene Ruki  
con mi maleta.  
-es esta no?-Asiento  
-Bien vamonos Rei-Jin retrocede y cierra la puerta nos da verguenza  
que otros mienbros de la compañia me vean llevaron a la habitacion  
de Aya y las chicas.  
-Siiii quieen e- Mikuuu mikuu chan sabia que no nos dejarias!pasa pasa-  
agarra mi maleta y la va metiendo como puede.  
-Ano Ruki san...Reita san Gracias-hago una reverencia...  
Reita se va y queda Ruki ahi  
-De nada Miku chan?-  
-Esta bien puedes decirme asi...Bye bye!-le guiño un ojo y se  
se va rascandose la cabeza y yo entro.

-Ajam!-  
-Que pasa Rina? ¬¬-  
-Cuenta cuenta que haces aqui cuales son tus razones?-que necia es,le voy  
contando lo sucedido a las cuatro y se quedan boquiabiertas  
-Estuviste con Aoi!-gritaba Rina por un lado  
-Y con Reita tambien Fuuuuck!-Aya le seguia tambien  
-Kai encima tuyo...-Miyuki susurraba en lamentos  
-Que te puedo decir,mienstras no estes con Manabu...-Se reia Nanairo de las  
demas en de unos cuantos minutos decidimos vestirnos para  
comer,Sale primero Miyuki con unos Jeans,realmente apretados,una camisa  
sin mangas color crema,una chaqueta de cuero negro y unos tacones negros  
Aya sale con unos shorts,unas botas con tacon negras y un  
swater Rina,salio con un vestido azul con lineas blancas hasta  
las rodillas y unos tacones Nanairo con una camisa larga color blanco y  
unos shorts todas llevaban tacones hacia que me viera mas pequeña  
e indefensa de lo que ya soy,por suerte traje los mios tambien,los use con un  
vestido holgado blanco,unas pulseras de metal,la cartera de mano un collar marron  
que llegaba al pecho y unos mas bien que ibamos a una sesion  
de fotos,cuando acabe de vestirme sali con las demas que aun me esperaban.  
-Ma si tardas nee-se quejaba hacia el restaurant era un sitio  
realmente grande hay varias bandas aqui,el hotel esta ocupado por varias  
compañias visual kei que todas decidieron darles un descanso de tres semanas.  
buscamos mesa y nos sentamos,poco a poco el sitio se va  
algo para comer y esperamos,las chicas comienzan a hablar,prefiero no  
intervenir quedandome en el rato y traen la comida,comemos y  
vamos quedan adelante,mienstras yo voy atras,siguen hablando  
hasta que las pierdo de vista,  
-Mattaku ya se perdieron...-Escucho una risa derrepente,me suena tan familiar  
-Entonces Jin chan se cayo!-Kazuki! mierda debo encontrarlas rapido siguo  
caminando,cada vez acelero el paso,voy la nada me toman la mano  
-Vaya vaya miren a quien tenemos aqui nee...-Mierda me volteo y veo su sonrisa  
burlona y al resto del grupo ah lo que faltaba.  
-Miku Miku,esta vez tus amigas no te van a salvar-Decia Byou burlandose  
-mnh...de que no nos enteramos eh Byou?-Preguntaba Manabu  
-De esto-Kazuki toca uno de mis pechos  
-Ahh! suelta-me Hentai!-Intento safarme exitosamente,hash me apreto muy  
fuerte duele,fue como un pellisco  
-Maa te duele,mas te va a doler cuando te la me-  
-Uruse!-esa voz  
-Ruki!-le devuelvo una sonrisa  
-Daijobu?-me pregunta acercandoseme  
-Claro como no va estar idiota esta conmigo!-esta imbecil de Kazuki que se cree.  
Me alejo de el un poco pero no me da tiempo para salir corriendo me abraza por  
la cintura y se acerca a mi rostro intento alejarme,pero no puedo,sube uno de  
sus brazos,los apoya en mi cabeza y roza sus labios con los llorando  
-gomen pero...estoy celoso de ese Ruki...y perdona por agarrar tus pechos...  
son irresistibles-Finalmente me besa apretando sus labios con los mios,agh su  
piercing me pincha el labio,duele,intento soltarme pero no puedo es muy fuerte,  
en un momento senti como se desprendia de mi rapidamente,y recibia un golpe  
por parte de Kai.  
-¡Idiota quien te crees eh!-miro como Kazuki le devuelve el golpe,luego Byou y  
Ruki los van a separar,voy hacia Kai,tiene un golpe en la mejilla le toco levemente,  
el me salvo.  
-Kai san,yo lo siento...-comienzo a llorar nuevamente  
-No llores todo esta bien,total hubiera sido peor si Ruki se metia a pelear-me sonrie  
-Oi no me limites,yo tambien tengo fuerza-se voltea  
-tsk maldito...-ya SCREW se marchaba con Kazuki,luego de un rato nos quedamos  
en silencio y Ruki se me acerca,y me abraza dulcemente.  
-koraa no te pongas tristee nee ^^-  
-Sou sou~-le seguia Kai  
-Mikuuu!-Gritaba a lo lejos Miyuki,estaba con Aya,se acercaban corriendo hacia mi  
-Kore te nos perdiste-le sonrio  
-Rina nos matara debemos volver-decia Miyuki mienstras se cortaba y miraba al suelo  
no sera que...  
-Miyuu chan~!-  
-Ha-Haii?-como pensaba esta sonrojada parece un tomate  
-Acaso te gusta Kaii?-Le pregunte,derrepente veo como Aya se echa a reir  
-eh yo yo no-tartamudeaba mienstras se sonrojaba aun mas,aunque voltee a ver a Kai  
y estaba un poco sonrojado.  
-No mientas que te gusta,siempre dices "Kai san,quiero ser tu novia" enfrente al  
espejo-  
-No hables mucho Re-i-ta!-  
-Haa te gusta Rei-le preguntaba Ruki riendose de ella  
-NO!-tambien se sonrojo,pero se fue corriendo,con Ruki atras bromeandole.  
-Fuu...quedo la pareja sola...-les miro a ambos  
-Mi-miku!-  
-Kai san...le voy a pedir algo nee?...-asiente y sonroja un poco  
-Sea..el novio de Miyukii!-  
-Eh! no no hace falta,si no quiere-  
-Esta bien,ademas...Miyuki chan,ya me gustaba desde antes...-  
-Eh!-a miyuki se le iba a salir el corazon  
-Si quieres,mañana salimos...-se sonroja  
-omo omo omo que dice Miyuki?-  
-S-si...-  
-FIESTAA! ya me voy...sayo Kai kun,Miyuki chan!-me voy corriendo buscando a  
Aya y a iba pasando les veo en un banco...no escucho desde aqui...  
Aya parece algo decidida y seria,mejor me voy por otro desvio de camino  
y sigo caminando.  
-Anda que frio...-voy caminando y veo un pequeño estanque con varios peces,se ven  
hermosos,me siento en un banco que hay cerca de el estanque,y les ve el  
reflejo de la luna en veo un reflejo en el.  
-Ara estas aqui...-  
-Eh Kazuki...-tiene una que otra herida cubierta con vendas,Kai le ha dado unos golpes  
muy fuertes  
-Tranquila no tengo intenciones de hacerte nada...-bajo la cara,y se sienta a mi lado  
-Que quieres...-  
-Vengo a preguntarte algo...-  
-Que es habla ya...-  
-A ti te...gusta Ruki?...-  
-Eh...yo...tienes razon...-  
-Sbes que Ruki ya tiene novia verdad?...-  
-que dices?-Saca su celular y comienza a buscar algo,el cual creo que me entristecera  
-Mira-me lo enseña,es una es esto...es una chica se esta besando con Ruki.  
-ves no mentia...-  
-...-unas lagrimas corren por mis mejillas,no puede ser real.  
-Gomen...-Cada vez lloro mas fuerte ..Siento unos brazos  
rodearme,cada vez me aprietan mas fuerte.  
-oye...queria disculparme contigo por...agarrar uno de tus pechos...-levanto la mirada,  
esta agarra de las mejijas levemente y me besa,ya es la tercera vez que lo  
hace solo que esta ves muy dulce,quiere introducir su lengua le dejo ya ahora se apega  
mas a piercing una vez mas me pincha,se pega aun mas y comienza a jugar  
con mi lengua,me esta dejando sin aire,por suerte se separa.  
-gomen-se rie...su sonrisa es preciosa...otra vez estos pensamientos raros no soy asi  
que me pasa...  
-nee Miku...-baja la cara,esta muy rojo  
-que pasa Kazuki...-tengo un mal presentimiento...  
-yo...yo quiero...-parese nervioso,me toma fuertemente de la mano  
-quiero hacertelo-Que...no puedo,es imposible...yo soy...hush no no!  
-Kazuki yo..no lo se...no puedo...  
-Prometo ser amable...-esta muy decidido  
-...Kazuki...no...-Me levanta con una mano haciendo que callera y me hiriera la rodilla  
con una roca,este idiota,duele mucho...  
-Ara mira lo que te hisiste-se rie  
-tu lo hisiste baka!-me levanta del suelo y me lleva en su espalda tengo algo de  
sueño y por lo que veo el camino es largo me acurruco en el,comienzo a  
dormirme...

~POV KAZUKI~  
-Mattaku,ya me perdi,y con esta chica en la espalda...¿Oii estas bien,por que no  
hablas?-le volteo un poco,ya se ,y sigo llego  
al hotel y entro,cuando paso al lobbie esta Ruki apoyado en la pared.  
-Y bien que esperas damela...-  
-Crees que sera facil?...solo vas a herirla,ya tienes novia que quieres con ella...-  
-Ruki...-Se desperto,lo ha dicho en bajo.  
-Ruki san...eso...-esta llorando  
-Miku...yo ya termine con ella,por ti...-Hay competencia una vez mas...debo deshacerme  
de el  
-Ruki...-ha parado de llorar...  
-Por eso yo,quiero que seas mi novia-Que!? no!  
-Ie! Miku...se mi novia mejor!-  
-Pero...yo-Esta nerviosa...nos quedamos callados los tres,el comienza a acercarsele,y  
le levanta la cara y le besa.  
-Miku...dime algo...-le mira a los ojos  
-Yo...acaso intente violarte...por la fuerza...-niega  
-Uruse! Maldito gnomo de jardin!  
-tsujajaja...-se esta riendo? kawaii  
-Oii! no me digas asi,mas bien,tu pareces una chica sin pechos! tu presencia arruina la  
de Miku!-Se rie una vez mas  
-Maa maa no peleen...-Ruki la abraza y yo miramos con caras asesinas,y  
luego nos reimos  
-Entonces Miku,con quien te quedas.-le ha preguntado Ruki  
-No lo se...-se sonroja  
-Ya se!,seras la novia de Ruki y mi novia a la vez-se me queda viendo y me sonrie  
-Seras idiota,no voy a besarte no soy gay como tu-me apego a el le beso y el me separa  
con brusquedad  
-Oye!-miro a Miku y esta sorprendida  
-Gomen te quiero mas a ti miku chan!-le guiño un ojo  
-Usoo yo te quiero mas nee-La abraza fuertemente,sus pechos se salen por los brazos  
de Ruki,este al darse cuenta se sonroja y yo me rio  
-Ara ves que son irresistibles Ruki te quiere tocar tambien...-me mira sorprendida  
-Miku...no me respondiste,me dejas hacertelo?...-se sonroja  
-Omo no me entere de nada aunque,ya que somos "novios" deberiamos hacer un trio-se  
sonroja aun mas  
-eh! no no puedo es muy vergonzoso...-le abrazo por la cintura y desvia la mirada al suelo,  
Ruki tambien la abraza,pegando su pecho con el de ella...esta chica si es hermosa...  
-A-ano kazuki kun-Me dice Kun! *0*  
-Etto...estas pinchandome con tu...-se queda callada,Miro mis pantalones,hay un bulto  
en mi entrepierna...se separa un poco de mi y de Ruki y se va alejando lentamente  
-A- etto yo me voy! sayo!-Oh no,no se va a ir y dejarme asi...salgo corriendo y Ruki se  
pega atras de mi comenzamos a perseguirla y entra en su habitacion,por suerte,consigo  
colarme con Ruki.  
-Ara,por que huyes,solo jugaremos un rato-Ruki la toma por la cabeza e introduce su  
lengua,luego voy yo y le beso igualmente.  
-Parad,chicos...-esta jadeando,se ve muy mona le cargo una vez mas y la llevo al baño  
por suerte no hay nadie aqui...

~POV MIKU~  
Entramos al baño aun me lleva en brazos...me sienta en la tapa del retrete delicadamente  
y me quita la ropa...que nervios no puedo hacer nada,Ruki esta apoyado en la puerta.  
Finalmente me desnuda quedandome nada mas en ropa interior...me mira los pechos,  
parece ponerle mucha atencion.  
-Ka-Kazu-ki...-sonrie pervertidamente y me besa el lengua tambien me  
quita el hasta uno de mis pechos y pone una sonrisa lasciva,lame solo la  
punta del pezon.  
-KAZUKI!-Vuelve a hacerlo,me estremezco cada ves que lo hace,comienza a chupar  
solo la punta,  
-Ahh...Ka-zu ahhh...-De pronto lo mete todo en su boca...Suelto un gemido,comienza a  
apretarlo y a chuparlo.  
-Kazuki!...-muerde el pezon y suelto un largo separa de mi y comienza a  
desvestirse...  
-Oi Ruki,tu tambien le vas a dar no,desvistete no te quedes ahi-A...darme... O.ó.Se  
desvisten los dos,que verguenza es la primera vez que veo a un chico desnudo...desvio la  
mirada,me da escalofrios de solo ver el torso de Ruki y el de me levanta y  
me sienta encima de Ruki que estaba sentado en el suelo abierto de piernas...  
-Ruki...-su ereccion pega contra mi espalda,luego Kazuki me quita las bragas dejandome  
sin nada y se sienta en mis caderas...su ereccion choca con mi estomago...no quiero  
mirar.  
-Vas a divertirte ya veras-Casi lloro esto esta mal...baja su mano y toca mi cavidad haciendo  
presion -Kazu..ki ahh...-De golpe siento un liquido entre mis piernas...  
-Ara Miku chan no aguantas nada eh ya te corriste-Ruki me abraza por la espalda  
y me besa en el cuello-Miku chan...-Me susurra en el oido y comienza a lamer el lobulo  
de mi oreja...Luego de que kazuki me tocara,introduce su dedo moviendolo lentamente,  
-Ahiii...Ka-Kazuki duele...-Me besa en los labios  
-Ya pasara,todo esta bien-sigue asi hasta que toca un punto.  
-Ahh! que hiciste...-Me mira sorprendido y sonrie.  
-Es aqui no...-vuelve a tocar ahi,es muy placentero no paro de gemir...que verguenza  
-Ahiii...Ka-Kazuki duele...-Me besa en los labios introduce el segundo y el tercero  
moviendolos en circulos  
-Amor,no grites,vas a hacer que me corra en tu espalda...-Ruki me acaricia el pelo,  
baja sus manos y comienza a rozar sus dedos con mis pezones  
-Ru..ki...-Kazuki por su parte,saca sus dedos,baja su cabeza y comienza a lamer mi  
cavidad  
-Kazu!-no pude terminar cuando Ruki ya me estaba besando

-KYAAAAGAH!-Fue un sueño...Ahh menos mal...  
-KYAHIiii! Miku!-Rina se ha levantado sobresaltada oh no,de paso que se levanta de mal  
humor esto es...

~5 Minutos Despues~

-Muy muy malo...-Me grito un monton de veces y me saco de la habitacion,ahora estoy  
enfrente de la puerta sentada me siento en el suelo...solo llevo una bata abierta y casi  
transparente,se me ve el sujetador y las bragas estan completamente descubiertas,de  
paso no llevo zapatillas ni nada,asi que por decirlo asi,soy como la una puerta  
de estas se abre estoy muerta...De pronto una puerta se hacer algo,de paso  
no veo de lejos,no se que puerta el zapato,es un chico por lo que  
caminando como si nada hasta que me ve,y comienza a reirse...Pero que! es Ruki  
-Anda como acabaste aqui y asi nee?-me sonrojo,oh no esto es malo,de golpe se me vienen  
a la cabeza las imagenes de Ruki en mi espalda,desnudo,besandome...  
-Ehh! es que tuve una...pesadilla?...si una pesadilla...y me levante muy asustada y grite  
y Rina se molesto y me saco de la habitacion como...Castigo...-se sigue riendo  
-Kora ven-me extiende su mano,me quedo dudando y le doy la mia  
-Tranquila no voy a comerte,ven dormiras conmigo no te quedes aqui-le siguo,no creo que pase  
nada malo...entramos,una vez mas estoy aqui,Reita esta en boxers dormido al igual que Aoi  
que esta a su lado,y en la otra cama esta Kai igual comienza a  
desvestirse,me entra el panico de nuevo,quedo en boxers igual que los otros,se acuesta al  
lado de Kai,lo arrima un poco y me hace señas para que me acueste a su lado...me  
acuesto en el medio le miro a los ojos  
-Gracias Ruki,Oyasumi...-  
-Oyasumi Miku chan...-se voltea y se duerme supongo,siento la mano de Kai la pone  
en mi pecho y pone su pierna encima de la esta aplastando la pierna .Esta  
roncando,tengo su cara al lado de la su respiracion...me giro y abrazo a Ruki  
y Kai a mi,no puedo despegarme de Ruki o despertare a Kai,Ruki se voltea aun dormido  
y me abraza tambien,me hicieron un sandwich,la nariz de Ruki toca la mia,que verguenza.  
-Mnh...-abre los ojos poco a poco,y me mira a los ojos.  
-Ah Ruki san duermete...-me mira parece molesto,Ush que ganas de ir al baño...  
-Emm ya vuelvo...-aunque pensandolo bien me da un poco de miedo ir sola...  
-Mejor me quedo...-use una excusa aunque realmente no aguanto mas me voy a hacer encima  
de Kai,Ruki se levanta y me suelta.  
-No te hagas aqui,si tienes miedo te acompaño...-No aguanto prefiero pasar la levanto  
,huy vamos rapido al baño y Ruki entra conmigo.  
-Oi que haces?-Cierra la puerta,me baja las bragas y me sienta en el retrete  
-Y bien date prisa!-Me esta mirando,comienzo con lo mio y Ruki al escuchar tal sonido,comienza  
a sonrojarse...Termino,me subo las bragas y me levanto.  
-Ara ya esta,a dormir!-  
-Miku...tengo sueño...-Le miro,yo estoy que caigo,no dormi por su culpa.  
-vamos entonces que esperas!...-

Todo marcho bien,cada dia Ruki me demostraba mas cariño,mas apegados...  
como una pareja...Ya Kazuki no me molestaba,siempre que me veia bajaba la  
cara y las semanas de vacaciones acabaron..Habia que  
trabajar,aun estariamos juntos en la PSC nos veriamos todos los de  
unas semanas de trabajo tuve que practicar sola ya que las super responsables  
de mi grupo tuvieron que irse de fiesta y de paso se llevo a varios grupos de aqui  
...estaba lloviendo y hacia mucho frio

-Ya he acabado...ahh es horrible practicar yo sola...-Me acurdo cuando conoci  
a Ruki...no puedo evitar soltar una risita,me pregunto si el...tendra novia...decido  
salir y cierro la puerta...camino un poco y se va la luz...  
-No puede ser lo que faltaba!-se oyo un portazo a lo lejos,venia una persona bajita  
hacia la nada y sonrie derrepente  
-Miku chan!-Ruki...parece que tambien se quedo aqui,voy hacia el y me sonrie  
-Cuanto tiempo nee...-le abrazo y el me sigue la corriente haciendo lo mismo  
-no tienes frio?-decia mienstras se abrazaba a si mismo para darse calor  
-vamos...-camino y yo le segui,era de noche por lo que no se veia casi nada...  
bajamos por las escaleras,de las cuales casi siempre me caigo,aun con luz o  
sin ella...vimos la puerta,estaba cerrada con candados...  
-Mira que problema debemos quedarnos hasta que amanezca...y con este frio,  
mejor vamos a la cafeteria ahi debe de haber luz...-subimos una vez mas la  
escalera que me odiaba,y llegamos,entramos en ella pero no habia una luz  
suficiente como para ver,en resumidas cuentas solo las de emergencia...solo  
en ese lugar de la cafeteria habia un poco de luz no acercamos hacia alla y me  
sente en el suelo...solte un suspiro y salia el humo del frio,Ruki se sento a mi  
lado abrazandome de lado...  
-Miku chan-levanto la mirada y me sonrie...  
-Que mona eres nee-me revuelve los cabellos,y me besa la frente  
-Arigatou...owó-  
-Si fuera tu novio...como me tratarias-me lo quedo viendo,esa pregunta...a que venia  
-Pues,tendrias que serlo para saberlo no?...-Mira hacia el vacio y sonrie...  
-Entonces...te pareceria bien si me dejas probar lo que se siente?...-sonrio como  
decirte que no  
-Esta bien-se pone enfrente de mi y me besa sienta nuevamente  
a mi lado y se recuesta de mi hombro.  
-Se que es un poco rapido...pero...Te gustaria venir a vivir conmigo?...somos novios  
pero por que no?-le miro...este Ruki,cuando llegemos juntos pobre de nosotros...  
pero es cierto por que no?  
-Irme contigo a vivir -sonrio- Llegando a casa comienzo a empacar-me rio  
-Vale y ahora que hacemos?-me suenan las tripas...  
-Gomen no he comido desde que llegue aqui...-Bien el tambien tenia cara de  
hambre.  
-Bueno estamos en una cafeteria - se levanta y me toma de la mano para que  
haga lo mismo-vamos a comer un momento las estanterias  
-Ara que esta mal robar!-no pude terminar y ya se estaba comiendo unas patatas  
-Tranquila le dejare el dinero en la mesa...agarra una si quieres...-le mire dudando  
suspire  
-vaaale-tome una tambien y me puse a comer  
-Amor... no comas tanto vas a engordar-  
-A...mor?-asiente  
-Es lo que siento por ti baka!-me quita una patata  
-Oi!-  
-Eso es por dudar de mi!-  
-Rukii TT - TT-me besa una vez mas  
-Te recompenso,no vayas a llorar...-siguo comiendo  
-Vale volvamos alli-señalo saco su billetera de un bolsillo de su pantalon y puso  
el dinero...nos sentamos en el suelo y volvimos a la misma posicion,el en mi cuello  
-Ruki san...-escucho un gruñido de su parte  
-...Oyasumi...-se mueve un poco y me besa...  
-Oyasumi...Miku...-se acomoda de nuevo y se queda dormido rapidamente...  
me acurruco con el y comienzo a dormirme...


End file.
